I Only Wanted
by CassBoy
Summary: "Aquela era uma lição que eu já deveria ter aprendido. Quantas vezes eu precisaria passar por aquilo até enfiar na minha cabeça dura que simplesmente não era possível?" Songfic para "I Only Wanted", da Mariah Carey.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:**Angst/Drama – Slash Dastiel – Dean e Castiel juntos. Não curte, não precisa ler. Se resolveu dar uma chance, deixe um comentário legal.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que agüenta minhas doses de drama e depressão).

**Sinopse:**"Aquela era uma lição que eu já deveria ter aprendido. Quantas vezes eu precisaria passar por aquilo até enfiar na minha cabeça dura que simplesmente não era possível?"

**Nota: **Essa fic é baseada numa música de... adivinhem... Isso mesmo, _Mariah Carey! _Rsrsrs. Sempre achei que dava uma boa fic, ou trilha de algum capítulo de longshot. O plot veio na minha cabeça de repente, e saiu esse drama que aqui está...

**Nota 2: **A fic se passa entre o começo do 7x02 e o desenvolvimento do episódio, algum tempo antes do Sam ter aquela alucinação com o Lúcifer e ir parar naquele galpão.

**Link:** ht*tp:*/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=AsBgYHPR-kk

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Only Wanted<strong>_

_**Doesn't it ever stay?**_

_(Será que nunca dura?)_

_**Must it always fade away?**_

_(Precisa sempre desaparecer)_

_**Couldn't love ever be something tangible and real?**_

_(Não poderia o amor nunca ser algo tangível e real?)_

_**Farewell, fairweather friend**_

_(Adeus, amigo das horas boas)_

_**Abandonment returns to taunt me again**_

_(O abandono retorna para escarnecer de mim novamente)_

Aquela era uma lição que eu já deveria ter aprendido. Quantas vezes eu precisaria passar por aquilo até enfiar na minha cabeça dura que simplesmente não era possível? Talvez eu fosse apenas masoquista e gostasse de sentir a dor das mil facas ardentes afundando lentamente em meu peito. Talvez a sensação de que o ar não é suficiente para meus pulmões sempre constritos fosse o que me fizesse viver, afinal de contas. Era a única explicação que eu conseguia encontrar.

Eu não queria demonstrar nada. Não perto de Bobby e Sam. Por sorte eu já era treinado o suficiente em esconder as emoções. Mas mesmo toda a minha experiência não foi capaz de conter aquelas lágrimas sutis quando vi o sobretudo flutuando indolente na margem da represa. Era demais até mesmo para mim, ver que tudo que restara fora aquela peça de roupa. Era uma ironia cruel. Porque era, de certa forma, o que representava você em minha vida: abrigo, proteção, calor.

Apanhei-o com cuidado, quase como se estivesse pegando você em meus braços. Mas era apenas a sensação que eu queria sentir. A realidade era fria, molhada e pegajosa como a água que escorria do tecido. Era feia e assustadora como as manchas de sangue e seja lá o que fosse que vazou daquelas criaturas. Dobrei o sobretudo da melhor maneira que pude.

As palavras escaparam da minha boca com mais dor do que eu gostaria de mostrar. Bobby respondeu alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi realmente. Ele estava preocupado com os leviatãs e com o que eles iriam fazer. Claro. Era o mais certo. O mundo estava novamente em perigo e era nosso dever salvar todos. Era nossa obrigação fazer algo para que todas aquelas malditas pessoas pudessem seguir com suas vidas perfeitas e felizes.

O sobretudo permaneceu em meu colo enquanto eu dirigia o carro que tínhamos roubado. Sorri melancolicamente ao pensar que até minha menina havia sido tragada na aparente trilha de perdas que eu deixava para trás. Eu voltaria mais tarde e veria o que eu poderia fazer por ela. Minha mão tocou o agasalho e eu percebi amargamente que meu desejo era fazer algo por você. Mas o "não" inexorável se agigantava cada vez que eu pensava naquilo. Para mim, você estava perdido. Perdido como tantas outras coisas. Perdido como todas as coisas que um dia eu amei.

Agradeci mentalmente a Sam e Bobby por ficarem em silêncio enquanto eu descia do carro e ia direto para o que meu segundo pai chamava de área de serviço. Liguei a torneira, tornando a molhar o sobretudo já quase seco. Esfreguei com força a escova nas manchas, me controlando para não descarregar a raiva, a frustração e a dor no tecido. Eu queria apenas limpá-lo, não retalhá-lo. O suor que brotava da minha testa gotejou, misturando-se às lágrimas que agora caíam livremente.

Não consegui tirar todas as manchas. Algumas tinham entranhado tão profundamente no tecido que era impossível limpá-las. Assim como as marcas que você deixou em mim. Assim como as marcas que eu deixei em você. Assim como todos os erros que nos conduziram a esse fim. As manchas de sangue estavam por toda a minha história. Por que com você haveria de ser diferente?

Depois de retirar o excesso de água, pendurei o sobretudo ao sol. O vento sibilou pelo tecido e me lembrou o farfalhar quase imperceptível de quando você aparecia. Demorou séculos até eu ter sensibilidade suficiente para distingui-lo. E levaria outra eternidade até me tornar insensível a ele de novo. Engoli o choro que ainda persistia e me virei para entrar na casa. Eu precisava seguir em frente, mesmo quando tudo o que eu queria era ficar parado para sempre.

- Adeus... Cas. – murmurei, olhando o sobretudo mais uma vez, a luz do sol iluminando-o, antes de mergulhar nas sombras da casa e do meu coração.

_**I was caught in your masquerade**_

_(Eu fui envolvido na sua farsa)_

_**Wish I'd stayed beneath my veil**_

_(Gostaria que eu tivesse permanecido sob o meu véu)_

_**But it just seemed so easy to open up myself to you**_

_(Mas parecia tão fácil me abrir para você)_

_**Once more into the wind**_

_(Mais uma vez no vento)_

_**The embers scatter and the chill settles in**_

_(As brasas se espalham e o frio se achega)_

Sam estava dormindo. Eu havia checado duas vezes antes sair. Ele parecia estar lidando bem com a derrubada do Muro de Berlim em sua cabeça. Eu queria tanto sentir raiva de você por ter feito aquilo! Gostaria de poder me sentir tão indignado quanto antes. Mas agora só havia espaço para a dor e a mágoa. Eu queria te socar, sim, por ter sido tão cruel comigo. Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez comigo, Cas.

Por um breve momento, esqueci a estrada e a responsabilidade e fechei os olhos, desejando que o ronco do motor do Impala superasse o som de sua voz em minha cabeça. A estrada era uma reta, uma longa linha, pouco visível na escuridão da noite nublada. Não havia perigo de um acidente, por mais que uma parte de mim ansiasse por um. Não, eu não entregaria os pontos. Não ainda. Não podia ter mais certeza, porque não sabia se eu ainda era eu mesmo. Tudo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo que não sabia se era capaz de seguir em frente.

Obviamente eu abri os olhos novamente e continuei meu caminho. Não era muito longe da casa de Bobby, o lugar que eu procurava. Logo peguei uma entrada muito escondida à direita e segui pela trilha mal feita, sempre ascendente, até chegar àquela espécie de mirante. Não era um lugar muito alto, mas era mais elevado que o vale lá embaixo. Nem Sam nem Bobby sabem da existência desse lugar, eu acho. Eu só vinha aqui com você.

Estava muito frio, mas desci do carro mesmo assim. Esperei meus olhos se adaptarem ao escuro depois de ter desligado os faróis e então identifiquei o local onde costumávamos acender a fogueira. Um sorriso perpassou meu rosto quando me lembrei de nós dois discutindo para ver quem faria aquilo. Você, com sua lógica e praticidade, insistia em usar seus poderes. Eu era tradicional e gostava de usar meu isqueiro. Às vezes me incomodava, essa distância entre nós dois. Você era um mistério para mim e parecia saber tudo sobre mim – embora pudesse não ser capaz de compreender coisas simples como uma piada. Mas, quando seu olhar se fixava no meu, era como se eu estivesse nu e totalmente desprotegido diante de você. Você conhecia todas as minhas fraquezas, toda a minha estupidez. E dizia se admirar com a minha força, com a minha coragem.

Nunca deveria ter escutado suas palavras. Nunca deveria ter devolvido seus olhares. Se eu tivesse sido mais inteligente, deveria ter feito você me jogar de volta no Inferno, como você me ameaçara uma vez. O que eu sentia agora era pior do que as torturas de Alastair. Aceitaria de bom grado voltar para a mesa dele, se aquilo significasse esquecer tudo.

Juntei alguma lenha e ajeitei tudo. O fogo crepitou rápido e me sentei junto a ele, o sobretudo em minhas mãos. Não sabia o que doía mais: as lembranças boas ou as ruins. Elas se misturavam em imagens que passavam por meus olhos enquanto eu encarava as chamas. A primeira vez em que o vi, aquela mesma em que o esfaqueei, assustado. Você era uma coisa impossível, anjos não existiam. Mas era real. Um anjo havia marcado meu corpo e, como eu haveria de descobrir, minha alma. Nossas conversas, nossos olhares. A primeira vez em que você me trouxe a esse lugar. Eu estava brigado com Sam, para variar. Você já estava aprendendo a lidar com as emoções e queria me distrair, me fazer sentir melhor. Havia estrelas naquela noite e não estava tão frio. Conversamos; nos olhamos. E de repente, sem eu saber como, meus lábios estavam nos seus. Você e sua incapacidade de respeitar o espaço pessoal. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Era muito para mim, o Apocalipse, Sam, toda a merda que era minha vida. Mas ali, com você, tudo silenciou e tudo estava bem.

Mas... sempre havia um mas. Você me deixou. Você desapareceu tão de repente quanto chegou, assim que tudo acabou. Suas palavras me deixaram confuso. Durante um ano inteiro elas martelaram em minha cabeça. Tentei dizer a mim mesmo que você tinha suas responsabilidades e outra vez a esmagadora distância entre o que eu era e o que você era se fez presente. E eu segui minha vida, desejando por você, mas sem procurá-lo. Você era um maldito anjo, se quisesse me ver apareceria em algum momento.

E você apareceu. Mas estava diferente. Aliás, tudo estava diferente. Era muita loucura até mesmo para os padrões dos Winchester. E em meio aquilo tudo, você era a única coisa que permanecia sólida, mesmo estando mais distante, mesmo suas "habilidades humanas" estando "enferrujadas", como você havia frisado em nosso primeiro encontro depois de tanto tempo. Não consegui evitar me perguntar se você ainda se lembrava das noites, aqui mesmo neste mirante. Não que tivessem sido muitas. Apenas o suficiente para me deixar desesperado para sentir seu corpo novamente assim que pus os olhos em você. Apenas o suficiente para ter imaginado você, e não Lisa, durante todas as noites daquele tempo em que separados.

E você se lembrava. Lembrava-se, porque apareceu em meu quarto não muito tempo depois. Não foram preciso palavras. Sam não estava, o que ele ficaria fazendo ali, se não precisava dormir? Ainda assim, você me trouxe até aqui. Você me deixou ter seu corpo, enquanto nos deitávamos sobre a relva, por cima do seu sobretudo. Você me beijou com ânsia, a mesma com a qual eu correspondi. Você arranhou minhas costas e eu as suas coxas. Você gritou meu nome e eu o seu. Você era novamente o meu anjo e eu era o seu caçador. Apenas isso. Castiel e Dean. Sem irmãos problemáticos, sem guerras celestiais.

Acheguei-me mais ao fogo quando o vento começou a soprar com mais força. Tentei ficar no passado, nas lembranças daquela noite. Elas doíam menos do que as outras. Aquelas que insistiam em se desenrolar à minha frente. As vozes de Sam e Bobby, os olhares desconfiados reforçando as palavras cheias de suspeita. A _sua_voz ansiosa quando cometeu o deslize que pôs tudo a perder. O círculo de fogo sagrado e _você, __você _preso nele. Seu silêncio mais doloroso que todas as palavras enquanto admitia a mentira.

Não posso dizer que foi o pior momento de minha vida. Ela era tão cheia deles que era difícil fazer uma classificação. Mas não foi fácil ver desmoronar o último pilar que eu ainda tomava por seguro. Porque eu precisei admitir que não havia nada, absolutamente nada que não fosse podre e corruptível. Nem mesmo você. E o que mais machucou foi a sua falta de confiança em mim. Suas palavras que me diziam que eu era forte e nobre soaram completamente ocas. Senti raiva de você. Mais uma vez eu havia sido traído por alguém que amei. Eu havia retirado minhas defesas tão bem construídas, baixado a minha guarda e... o que eu poderia ter esperado em troca?

- Cas... – murmurei, apertando com força o tecido em minhas mãos. – Seu idiota.

O fogo tremeu com a ventania crescente, algumas brasas voando pela escuridão. Senti minha pele se arrepiar. Estava frio. Mais dentro de mim do que do lado de fora, eu acho.

_**I only wanted you to stay linger and mean the words you said**_

_(Eu só queria que você ficasse e fizesse valer as palavras que disse)_

_**Foolishly I romanticized someone was saving my life for the first time**_

_(Tolamente eu fantasiei que alguém estava salvando minha vida pela primeira vez)_

_**I only wanted you to be the one to get me through that night**_

_(Eu só queria que você fosse aquele que me faria passar por aquela noite)_

_**I only wanted you to be there when I opened up my eyes**_

_(Eu só queria que você estivesse lá quando eu abrisse os meus olhos)_

Eu queria tanto sentir você e o seu calor! Lembrei-me daquela noite, tão mais fria que essa, em que eu estava ardendo de febre, tremendo de frio, e você silenciosamente enroscou-se em mim, sem acordar Sam, me aquecendo. Quando acordei e você não estava lá, achei que tivesse sido um delírio, mas seu cheiro em meu travesseiro era a prova inegável de que tinha sido verdade. Me vi desesperado pelo seu toque. Me vi tirando a jaqueta de couro, a camisa de brim verde, a camiseta branca. O choque do vento contra minha pele nua fez eu me encolher. Devagar, desdobrei o sobretudo e vesti-o. Ele estava meio áspero por ter secado ao sol dias atrás. Dias que pareciam ter se arrastado como séculos.

Fechei os olhos e, por um instante que ao mesmo tempo durou uma eternidade e foi curto demais, era como se seus braços estivessem em volta de mim novamente. O ar que tocava meu pescoço era apenas a sua respiração. Então, o fogo bruxuleou e se apagou, assim como aquele lampejo de você em meu corpo, em meu coração. A única coisa que restava era a escuridão e o frio. Apertei com força os braços em volta do corpo, afundando o rosto nos meus joelhos dobrados, como se daquela maneira pudesse me proteger do vazio que me cercava.

As palavras do Cavaleiro da Fome ecoaram em minha mente. Ele não tinha poder sobre mim porque eu já estava morto por dentro, porque eu era oco. Elas tinham me atingido como um raio, tão verdadeiras que eram. Mas ao mesmo tempo, uma pequena parte de mim discordava daquela criatura. Um pedaço do meu coração se atrevia a bater vivo e pulsante, espalhando pela escuridão em mim fagulhas da luz que você era. Suas palavras que diziam acreditar em mim, que diziam que eu merecia ter sido salvo da Perdição, que diziam que eu era digno de ser amado, se debateram com as de Fome.

Demorou algum tempo até que eu acreditasse em você, de fato. E eu só o fiz porque eu sentia que, de todas as criaturas, você era quem mais me conhecia. Você era o único capaz de me ver por dentro e ainda me admirar. Você era... puro. Você era o único que ainda não tinha me traído. E porque você era tudo isso, a dor de sua mentira foi tão pungente.

Senti a primeira gota de chuva estalar bem no alto de minha cabeça, mas não me mexi. Nem mesmo quando as outras se seguiram, grossas e geladas. Elas contrastavam com as lágrimas quentes que escorriam em meu rosto. Ali, sozinho, eu não me importava de chorar. Os relâmpagos cortavam as nuvens negras, iluminando temporariamente tudo ao redor. Junto aos pensamentos sobre sua traição, eu me perguntava se eu poderia ter feito algo diferente. Eu tentava, com todas as minhas capacidades, compreender _porque_ você tinha agido daquela maneira. Talvez fosse algo que eu nunca fosse capaz de entender.

Eu não queria lutar contra você. Estava além da minha capacidade. Entretanto... aquele ser auto-suficiente e arrogante era mesmo você, Cas? Sam e Bobby não compreendiam o meu dilema. A mente deles estava, como você tinha dito uma vez, focada na figura maior. Queriam salvar o mundo da ira de um Deus mimado e com um senso de justiça distorcido. Ver você falar com a Morte daquela maneira foi dilacerante. Não queria me lembrar. Mas as últimas lembranças, de quando você era você novamente, retorciam-se em meu peito, pequenas brocas que espalhavam remorso enquanto afundavam em meu coração. Acho que, bem lá no fundo, eu não acreditava que fosse perder você. Só me dei conta de que poderia ter agido diferentemente quando era tarde demais. Quando sua voz – mas não você – me disse que você estava morto.

Àquela altura eu já estava ensopado e tomado pelos espasmos de meu corpo tentando se aquecer. Um pouco do meu instinto de sobrevivência conseguiu falar mais alto e eu me levantei, a respiração se condensando em vapor à minha frente. Chapinhei pela grama agora lamacenta de volta ao Impala. Larguei-me de qualquer modo no banco do motorista, meu corpo agradecendo um pouco por ter saído da chuva torrencial.

Provavelmente eu ficaria doente, pela chuva e por ficar coberto com o sobretudo molhado. Mas não me importava nem um pouco. Minha única vontade era permanecer ali, quieto, na esperança de que uma hora tudo fosse parar. Eu só queria fugir de tudo e não ter mais que caminhar, não ter mais que lutar. Outra vez eu estava mergulhado na escuridão da noite. Apenas dessa vez eu não tinha mais a esperança de que fosse passar por ela. Dessa vez eu precisaria andar no escuro, até o momento em que caísse em algum abismo que eu não podia ver.

O barulho das gotas tamborilando no teto do carro aos poucos foi penetrando meu cérebro, o cansaço tomando conta dos meus músculos. Meus olhos se fecharam lentamente, eu grato por estar caindo na inconsciência. Era um refúgio temporário. Isto é, se eu não sonhasse com você. Porque só doeria mais quando eu acordasse e percebesse que jamais abriria os olhos para ver você ao meu lado novamente.

- Cas... – murmurei, antes de me entregar ao sono, as mãos apertando com força o tecido cor de creme colado à minha pele.

_**Oh, doesn't it ever stay?**_

_(Oh, sera que nunca dura?)_

_**I only wanted you to stay**_

_(Eu só queria que você ficasse)_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Anarco:**#RioDeLágrimas

Oh, céus. Não é justo sentir tanta dor. Cada uma dessas palavras machucou fundo. É meio desesperador. Bem, você está absolutamente certo. Embarco nas suas viagens. Mesmo que meu coração fique tão ferido. T_T

**Nota do Cassboy: **Oh, meu Cas... nha, eu gosto de um bom drama mesmo. Sou exagerado. E essa música me passa essa dor toda, sabe? Pode ser que o Dean mesmo não seja assim tão lamuriento, mas é a minha visão de como eu estaria me sentindo se perdesse alguém tão importante. Porque o Cas era importante para ele. Talvez ele não expresse muito, mas o sentimento está lá.

Agradeço à **TaXXTi**, minha outra personalidade, por ler e me ajudar a compreender melhor essa fic!


End file.
